Condition of Heart
by Cafuchi
Summary: I have a boyfriend for five months and he protected me from his fan girls. But yesterday I saw him kissing another girl in his room. My world broke into pieces. His name is Hyuuga Natsume  sucks at summary  please read and review
1. Children

**Chapter One**

I had been crying for almost one hour. Hotaru is trying to call me but I ignored it. I dial my brother's number to talk to him and ask if he can visit me now.

Ring

Ring

Ring and he answered

"Mikan, Miss me?" Nii-san said jokily

"Nii-san, I what you right now" I said sobbed in every word

"What happen Mikan and why are you alone at your house?" Nii-san said panic

"Nii-san I can't take it anymore. He broke my heart" I said crying

"He? Arrgh. Wait, I coming right now. Please hold on Big brother will come" Nii-san said worried

My brother Rei Yukihira second son of Yukihira family. I know that he still in the middle of his meeting with his team but I need him now. I might collapse here. The butlers and maids are having their vacation even my Grandpa our head butler. Only thirty minutes, my brother finally arrives here in Osaka. When I saw him, I ran, cry and hug him tight. He tried to calm me down because of my health condition. I felt something; I clutch my chest 'please not now'. I look up to my brother and said "Nii-san help me". He notices that I trembling and he muttered 'shit'. I finally lost conscious. I only hear Nii-san calling my name numerous times.

**Memories**

"Everyone I would like you to meet our new student Miss Sakura Mikan" Narumi said happily

A brunette is walking beside of Narumi. She is wearing a sailor suits uniform and her hair down with curly tip.

"Ohayo Minna-san I'm Sakura Mikan 17 years old" I said smiling

"Alright any question to Mikan" Narumi said

The whole class doesn't want to ask question about her because her family name are not in business world. Narumi clapped his hands and said "Alright if none, Mikan you can seat beside Natsume since it is the only vacant seat" he pointed where I will be seat.

"Thank you Narumi-sensei" I said and smile. Narumi smiled back at me.

All boys were blushing except the two at back and Narumi announce the class for having free time because there's a new student and leave the class. I walk to my seat but someone block my way. A green-haired girl was claimed to be Natsume's girlfriend.

"How dare you to seat beside to my Natsume-sama, I Shouda Sumire president of Natsume Fan club will not permitted it" Sumire said

"But Narumi-sensei assign this seat to me" I said

"You bitch, you just transfer here because you know that Natsume Hyuuga is enroll here" Sumire said

"Natsume Hyuuga?" I said

When Sumire is about to open her mouth someone shot her with a baka gun. At the door, a 17 year old girl with a short black hair that gives her more mature. I look at the door and started to cry and run to the girl I saw.

"Hotaru!" Mikan cried

She's about to shot me by her baka gun but she aim it to Sumire again. I hug her and cried

"Hotaru they scaring me" I said sobbing in every word

"Baka what are you doing here?" Hotaru said patted my head like a dog

"Grandpa said that I should enroll at Gakuen Alice so I enrolled here as scholar" I aid while sobbing and something in dripping from my nose.

"I see, Oi Shouda don't touch her" pointing to me and she glared back at Shouda "and I will make your life miserable" Hotaru said

Shouda gulped after what Hotaru said to her and afraid of what Hotaru might do to her.

"Thank you Hotaru" I said smiling while Hotaru picking her hacky to wipe my nose.

"Stop crying, you look 10 times uglier" Hotaru said.

I smile and stop crying. I went to my seat and greets my seatmate. A Male wearing a gakuran uniform, a short raven hair, red eyes and a stoic face.

"Hn, Polka" he said smirks

'Polka? Don't tell me' I thought

"PERVERT" I shouts

Mikan's first day of school

**Present**

At Alice Hospital (Evening)

"Anyone, please help my sister. Call DR. Watanabe this is an emergency" he said in panic

Carrying Mikan in bridal style

"Nii-san" Mikan said faintly

"Hang-on Mikan. The doctors are here" he whispered and kissing her forehead

"Young master please calm down we will do everything to save Mikan-sama"

**Memories**

Five months later

"Oi, Polka meet me at Sakura Tree after class. I just want to talk to you" Natsume said

"Why? Natsume, can you just say to me now" I ask

"No, this is important. I want to talk alone with you" Natsume said

"oh! O-okay" said

Hotaru appear after Natsume left me alone and said "Be careful, Baka"

I nod her head to agree with Hotaru

-After Class

I walk to the biggest Sakura tree. Where Natsume is wants to talk with her personally.

'Why Natsume want here to talk. I need to go home as soon as possible' I thought

"Polka" Natsume said

I look up and saw Natsume lying on the branch waiting for me. He jump and walk closer to me and said "For the first time that my eyes land on you, I felt something different from other girls that I dated."

"What do you mean Natsume?" I ask

"Mikan Sakura," Natsume kneel in front of me like he will proposing for marriage and continue "I like you, no I mean I LOVE you" He said while holding my hand

I widen her eyes from shock

'The great Hyuuga love me?' I thought

"Can you be my Gi-Girlfriend?" Natsume finally said

Tears starting to form on my hazel eyes and said "But I not from the _rich_ family like other girls here in school and I might disgrace your family name because of me"

"I don't care, I can protect you from my fan girls and also from my family" he said "So what's your answer. Can you?"

"Yes Natsume, I will be your girlfriend" I said smiling at Natsume

Natsume pulled me closer to him and kiss me at my lips. I kiss him back

Today Hyuuga Natsume and Sakura Mikan is officially a couple.

**Present**

"Rei!" a brunette woman said holding her husband's arm

Rei look at the brunette woman and said "Okaa-san, Mikan is Mikan is" Rei said panic

"Rei Relax, tell me what happen please" Yuka said worried

Rei tells what happen in Mikan from before he met her to arrival at Alice Hospital. The couple shock what they heard. Yuka cried at Izumi chest and Izumi hugged Yuka telling her that don't cry Mikan is strong while rubbing her back.

"Yuka, Izumi, Rei"

The trios look from the voice and they saw Kazu who just arrive from Gakuen Alice.

"Uncle/Kazu-nii" they said

**Memory**

The whole school knows about our relationship. His fan girls are glaring at me like they want to kill someone. My first week being Natsume's girlfriend was worst, because all the girls keep bullying me and throw water or slime. Good thing Hotaru is there to stop or blackmail them. Sometimes I want to end my relationship with Natsume but I fell in love again when he said "No, I want you and only you to be the girl beside me, to be my wife, bear my children and for eternity". I cried after I heard the words coming from Natsume and telling him I'm sorry many times to him. One day, the girls plan something bad against me. This time they hired someone to make me cheat on Natsume. Luckily Natsume heard their plan before they carry out and told them "If something happen to Mikan, I will be the one will destroy your company or even your life". After that all pranks has been stop. I thank Natsume for doing it.

For five months of dating, we accidentally do IT. One of his friends invites us to celebrate his birthday at Natsume apartment. At that time, I accidentally sip Natsume's cocktail that cause me to be drunk. Natsume and I kiss passionately and headed to his room leaving his guest behind. On the following day, I woke up naked. Our clothes are scattered on the floor. I scream loud makes Natsume to wake up. He look at me and notice that we are both naked. We didn't remember yesterday event.

One week later, I decided to tell Natsume about my real life. I am Mikan Yukihira daughter of Izumi and Yuka Yukihira one of the heir of Yukihira Corporation the leading company in the world and why I use Sakura as my last name. No one knows that I am a Yukihira even Hotaru which is his cousin. Only teachers know because Uncle owns Gakuen Alice.

I visit him to his apartment. He gave me his spare key to his apartment he said "visit me whenever you want, my apartment is also yours" I smiled when I remember it. I open the door and calling Natsume name. I notice an unfamiliar shoes and I heard someone moan on his room. The door was open a little and I try to peek but what I saw is Natsume kissing Koizumi passionately in her undergarments. I clapped my mouth and cried. I open his door, Natsume saw me shocked. I walk closer to him and slapped him I ask "Since when? Natsume! Since when?" He is about to answer but Koizumi interrupt him

"Since last month Sakura right Natsume-kun" Koizumi said in seductive tone

"Hn" he said

"I don't want to see you ever again" I cried

I throw his key and necklace which he gave it to me on my birthday. I walk out on his apartment and ignored Hotaru and Ruka at the front door. I heard him say "Wait Mikan"

I went home and cried out loud until my heart is content. No one is here my Uncle is at the meeting, our maids and butlers are on vacation and I decide to call Nii-san.

**Present time**

Dr. Watanabe just came out from the emergency room and informs the whole family member about his patient condition.

"Yukihira-sama"

"Lady Mikan is stable now; you can visit her after we transfer her to a room"

He bit his lips and continued

"Do you know that Lady Mikan is one week pregnant?"

Everyone is shocked after hearing the news

**Rei POV**

'Mikan is pregnant but whom?' I thought

"Watanabe, it is possible that Mikan will survive after giving birth?" Otou-san ask

"I don't know Master Izumi maybe both of them will survive or one of them" Dr. Watanabe said

"Thank you Watanabe for saving my daughter" Otou-san said smiling

"If something happens you can call me anytime, Good day Master Izumi" Dr. Watanabe said bowed and leave us.

I walk to my sister room. I sit beside her bed, hold her hand gently and touch her pale cheek. My parents and uncle follow me and watch Mikan sleeping on the hospital bed. I ask myself why she suffers like this if I discover who broke her heart. I am really going to kill him.

**End of POV**

I slowly open my eyes. I look around I saw Otou-san, Okaa-san and Uncle sleeping on the couch. Nii-san is beside me holding my hand. I poke his cheek and he woke up. He immediately hugs me tight and my parents finally woke up. I greet them and smile. They run onto me and hug me especially mother. Mother cry and she said "I thought I lost you please never do this again" I nodded and the next question that really made me shock is who is the father of my child.

"What do you mean mother?" I ask

"Mikan you are pregnant" Otou-san said

I start to cry again and remember what happen before I collapsed, my brother hug me and try to calm me and I answered their question.

"I have a boyfriend for five months. He said he will protect me from them. But yesterday, I saw him kissing another girl in his room. My world broke into pieces. His name is Hyuuga Natsume" I cried

"Hyuuga Natsume? Only heir of Hyuuga Group of Companies. Third rank to our company" Nii-san said

I nodded. I felt Nii-san cursing him now. I look at uncle and tell him.

"Uncle please let me transfer to another school or let me home schooled again. I am not ready to face them" I cried

"Mikan, about the child" Okaa-san ask

"Mother, please let me carry them until he/she will bear into this world. I know it is dangerous for my health but I want to left something that you will remember me" I said and smile while touching my stomach

"Alright I will organize all the paper for your transfer" Uncle said

"Thank you Uncle" I said smiling while Uncle ruffled my hair and said "be careful and drink your medicine"

"Otou-san Okaa-san, I want to leave from the company for one to three years to take care of Mikan. Even we hire a private nurse; I want to care of her as her brother" Nii-san said

"Alright Rei you can leave the company to us and take care of Mikan" Otou-san said and pat brother's shoulder

"Thank you Otou-san Okaa-san" Nii-san said he hug them

Otou-san, Okaa-san and Uncle leave the room and left me with Nii-san

"Sugoi! Nii-san will be with me for three years" I said happily

He ruffled my hair and smiled at me. Someone knock on the door that reveals Subaru Imai brother of Hotaru.

"Yukihira-sama yo-, Mikan?" Subaru said shock

"Hi! Subaru-nii, it's that my medicine" Subaru nod his head and continue to check Mikan's condition "Rei-nii meet Subaru Imai cousin of Natsume Hyuuga and older brother of Hotaru. Subaru- nii meet Rei Yukihira my older brother" I said nervous "Please don't tell this to Hotaru or Hyuuga"

"Why Mikan?" Subaru ask

"Because no one knows that I am a Yukihira and Hyuuga is the cause why I'm here in hospital" I said

Subaru widen his eyes from shock.

"Subaru Imai can you do me a favor?" Nii-san ask. Subaru snap back and look at Nii-san

"What is it?" Subaru said

"Can you be my little sister personal doctor?" Nii-san ask

**Natsume POV**

"Imai, did Polka call you?" I ask

"Not yet and she didn't answer her phone since she ran away at your apartment" she said

Narumi enter the room in his normal way without any dance step. He announced that change our life especially mine.

"Attention everyone, Sakura Mikan was transfer to another school" Narumi said

Everyone chirped especially my fans.

I stood up and ask "It is true Narumi"

"Hai, Kazu-sama announced it at the faculty room about Sakura Mikan transfer" Narumi said sad tone

I leave the room and ignored what Narumi said to me. I just want to leave this school and check on Mikan at her house. But when I arrived, the house was already sold by the Yukihira Corp.

Weird?

I decide to go to my apartment. Subaru-nii greet me and slap me for no reason.

"What the?" I said

"What have you done Natsume?" Subaru-nii said angry

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Why did you break her heart and who the heck is Koizumi Luna?" Subaru-nii said

My eyes widen 'Her? Did he mean Mikan?'

"Subaru-nii do you know where Mikan is I want to tell her the truth pl-" I said but he interrupt me

"You will never see Mikan again because her relative already took her away from this place" he said and leave me alone.

"What do you mean they took her away?" I shout

"Damn it! Mikan please call me I want to talk to you" i said

After Subaru-nii visit he never show up again for the whole year. Even Hotaru didn't know where his brother stays.

**End of POV**

**April 13, 2XXX Due date**

Today is my due date. M y twins will come out now any moment. Subaru-nii was hired by my brother to be my personal doctor and for nine months he did not have a chance to visits his family because of me.

"Subaru-nii, I'm sorry for not letting you visit your family" I said guilty

"No Mikan I should the one to say sorry for they done to you especially Natsume. I will make sure that you and your children will be deliver safe I promise to you that" Subaru-nii said

"Thank you, Can I talk to Nii-san?" I ask

Subaru-nii nod and left me with my brother

"Nii-san, if something happen to me please take care of Youichi and Nami" I said cried

"Please Mikan don't say those words you will be safe for your children and for us. We know that your heart will suffer a lot after your labor but please be strong" Nii-san said holding my hand

I smile and said "Okay Nii-san, but when I woke up please get me a Howalon please"

"Hai! Hai!" he said he pinch my cheek

"Be strong my dear sister Mother, Father and Uncle will arrive soon" he said

I nod and smile

**Time Skip after Delivery**

"Congratulations Mikan your twin are healthy" Subaru said while putting them beside Mikan

"Youichi and Nami Yukihira welcome to the world" Mikan said weakly smile

"I put them to the nursery now okay" Subaru said

I nod and felt something pain in my heart.

"Subaru-nii it hurts ahhhhhhh" I cried

Subaru-nii rush to my side and said "We have to perform another operation now. Call Dr. Watanabe, Mikan please stay strong"

**After four hours of Operation**

"Watanabe-san how is my daughter" Yuka ask

"She's stable now and she still needs to take a rest. It's a good thing that Dr. Imai already manage to start the operation before I arrive. I already told Dr. Imai about her medicine and congratulation to your daughter" Dr Watanabe said and leave Yuka.

Yuka is still waiting for Subaru to come out from the Emergency room

"Thank you Subaru for saving Mikan" Yuka said

"I'm doing my job Aunt Yuka. I'll take my leave now. I still need to fix Mikan's room. Do you want to see your grandchildren?" Subaru said to Yuka

"Mou. Subaru they are your nephew and niece" Yuka said

**Mikan's Room**

I slowly open my eyes and I saw my brother and father on my side holding my hands.

"Otou-san Nii-san" I said weakly

"Mikan please rest you just undergo another operation after you deliver the twins" Otou-san said

"Otou-san can I see Youichi and Nami?" I ask

"Yes you can after you take some rest" Rei-nii said

I pouted before I argue with them. I really want to see my twins. Finally morning come and I excited to see my twins. I visit them at nursery room to check on them. I hold Youichi first; he looks like grandfather from my father side, silver haired and green eyes. I kiss his forehead and I said "Thank you for being born". Next is Nami, I'm shock from what I see. She is half me and half Natsume. Perfect for her name Nami. She inherent my brown haired and her eyes are from Natsume red orb eyes.

Today Nami and Youichi is born

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Gakuen Alice is not Mine

Please read and review ^-^

Revise version


	2. Japan

**Chapter Two: Japan**

**Natsume POV**

It's been six years since Mikan disappeared. I failed to protect you from them but please let me explain first. I want you back in my life. I miss your smile, your hazel brown eyes that compliment your brown hair and your voice that rings to my ears. Please let me see you again.

I open my television and put in business channel

_We are now in Narita Airport to witness the arrival of one of the most riches and influential person in the world. Rei Yukihira, the son of Izumi Yukihira and Yuka Yukihira of Yukihira Corporation. For six years, Rei-sama is finally back here in Japan after his long vacation on one of their private island._

_Oh my God! They are finally here. _

_"Rei-sama, welcome back to Japan" reporter said_

_"Thank you" he smiled_

_"Rei-sama, are you going back to your family business to help out your parents?" reporter ask_

_"Yes. I had been away for six years and I should let them have their vacation to have quality time together" he said_

_"Rei-" the reporter has been interrupt by silver haired boy_

_"Father" a silver haired boy cried and run on Rei's leg_

_"Youichi where is Subaru" Rei said_

_"I'm here Rei" Subaru said_

_"Old hag!" Youichi shouted and pointed to the reporter_

_Everyone at the airport laughing by a sudden outburst of Youichi_

_"Everyone meets Youichi Yukihira my __**son**__ and Subaru Imai our family doctor" Rei said_

**Flashback**

Subaru was finally backed after a year of disappearance. He is now a famous doctor. No phone calls or email. One time he decides to visit his house for the first time. Good thing I visit my Aunty and Uncle.

"Subaru where have you been, you never contact us for almost a year" Uncle said angry

"Father my client asks me to be their personal doctor" Subaru said is-a-matter-a-fact tone

"And who is that client of yours to make them you away for one year?" Uncle said

"Yu-" Subaru interrupt by his phone and he answered it.

"Subaru Imai speaking" he said

_'Subaru-nii it's me Mikan'_

"_Yukihira-sama _what happen?" he said

After uncle heard the name of Subaru caller he became stiff and nervous

_'Mou, stop calling me that and my name is M-I-K-A-N'_

"Hai hai Hime so what the emergency" he said

_'Nii-san fell from the stairs and our butler said that his ankle was sprain so we need you here'_

"Okay, I will be there after I talk to my father" he said

_'O-okay please come and they want to see you. Bye Subaru-nii'_

"Bye Hime" he said Subaru hung up his phone and continues his conversation with his father

"Father? What's wrong?" he ask worried

"Yukihira?" Uncle said nervously ask

"Yukihira family is my patient father. Dr. Watanabe assigns me to be their personal doctor. Recently, Yukihira-sama need 24/7 observation because of her condition" he said half lie half true

"Uncle! who is Yukihira?" I ask

"Natsume, do you know Citrus Jewelry, Yuki Land and Gakuen Alice? Those are one of their famous property and business in Japan. The Yukihira family never shows up in the public" uncle said

"They can make your company broke in one snapped" uncle said

"Father, I need to go" he said

**End of Flashback**

Present

So Subaru Imai is back. I better call Imai.

_"You-chan, how old are you?" reporter ask_

_"Only my mother can call me You-chan, old hag" Youichi said_

_Rei smirks and Subaru stoic face_

_"Sorry about that but we need to leave now, my parents want to meet us immediately" Rei said while patting Youichi's head_

_Rei, Subaru and Youichi leave the airport and ride his jaguar XJ provided by the airport personnel._

_After the guest of honor leave the airport, the reporter randomly ask the passenger about Rei Yukihira and her first person to ask is. _

I am about to turn off the television but there something that caught my eyes, my heart has been beating faster whenever I saw her and my body is shaking tremendously.

_"Miss Do you think Rei Yukihira will perform his duty as a Yukihira?"_

_"Sorry but I don't know who is Rei Yukihira, I been out of the country for almost five years now" the lady said someone tug her skirt and saw a little girl with same appearance as her._

_"Mama, let's go grandpa and grandma is waiting for us" girl said_

_"Hai Hai, sorry about that. Let's go Nami" lady said bowed and smiled_

I dropped the remote. 'Mikan is back with a child'

"It can't be, Mikan?"

**End of POV**

**Rei POV**

"Good Job Youichi, I impress on your act" I said

"Tch, Uncle they are annoying" Youichi said while crossing his arm

I smiled and look at the back seat where Youichi is.

"Really?" Rei said

"Yes and when are you going to deliver your payment? Uncle" Youichi said

"Tomorrow morning, Five large box of Howalons you must share it with your sister okay" I said

"Make it ten or else" Youichi said glared at me

Subaru sweat dropped 'Genes?' Subaru thought

"Fine but be sure you brush your teeth after eating it" I said

"Yes sir" Youichi said and salute to me.

I look at Subaru and ask "Subaru when are you going to visit your parents"

"The day after tomorrow. I still need to check Mikan's condition and my sister is preparing her wedding next week. I want to see, who the unfortunate man who will marry her" Subaru said while looking outside.

**End of POV**

"Mikan" someone shouted my name

I look around to find that voice and I saw Narumi-sensei waving at me.

I ran and hug to Narumi-sensei and said "Narumi-sensei, Long time no see"

"Welcome back Mikan, oh is this Nami" I nod "and where is Youichi"

"You-nii said that he has a business to take care of, so he is with Papa" Nami said

"Papa?" Narumi ask

"Rei. She still calling him Papa instead of Uncle" I said

"Oh! Anyway let's go everyone is waiting" he said

Narumi-sensei carries our luggage and guides us to our ride. We finally reach the main mansion of Yukihira family.

"Home sweet home" I said I step out of the car and greet by our maid and butler

"Welcome Home Lady Mikan, Young Lady Nami"

"Where are Youichi and Rei?" I ask

"Young master Youichi is in his room waiting for your arrival and Master Rei said that he is going to buy something" maid said

"and Subaru?" I ask

"He is with Master Rei, my lady" butler said

"If they arrive, please tell them that I'm in my room. Come Nami lets go find your brother" I said

**Natsume POV**

I called Ruka and said "Ruka get Imai and meet me at Tangerine's Dine. 10 am sharp"

"What happen Natsume" Ruka ask

"Mikan is back and I want to discuss something with her" I said

"Okay we will meet you at 10 am" Ruka said

Tangerine's Dine is the only restaurant that sells Howalons. Some other restaurant tries to imitate this recipe but none of them succeed and this is Mikan's favorite restaurant.

At Tangerine's Dine

"Ruka, Imai" I said

"Natsume" Ruka said

"Did you watch Business channel today Imai?" I ask

"Not yet why?" Imai said

"I saw Mikan at Narita Airport. She is being interview after Yukihira Rei left the airport" I said "and she is not alone"

"What do you mean? Hyuuga" Imai said looking into my eyes

"Maybe it's not Mikan" Ruka said

"No, I am not mistaken, its Mikan that I saw in TV. I never forget her unique smile" I said slamming my fist on the table

"Someone tug her skirt. A five or four year old brown haired girl calling her mama" I said shaking.

"She finally forgot about you" Imai said

"bu-"

"Natsume? Hotaru?" I look up to find who s calling me and I found Subaru, Imai's brother

"Subaru-nii? What are you doing here?" Imai ask

"I just accompany someone" Subaru said

"Please sit, Ruka this is my brother Subaru. Subaru-nii this is Ruka my fiancé" Imai said

"So you are the unfortunate man who will marry my sister" Subaru said smirks

"uhm, Y-Ye-Yes" Ruka said nervously.

"Baka" Hotaru said

"Subaru, where is your companion?" I ask

"He just l-"

"Subaru there you are I thought I lost you. You know I am not familiar here. Oh! Sorry by the way I am Rei Yukihira" Rei said smile.

"Polka?" I said

"Polka? Who is Polka?" Rei curious

"Ah! Sorry about that, my friend just remembers someone right? Natsume" Ruka said

"Hn"

'That smile, Mikan when I can see you? I miss you' I thought

"I see, can I sit with you?" Rei ask

"O-okay" Ruka said

"Waiter!" Rei said he snap his finger to call the waiter.

"Your Order sir?" Waiter said

"I want 10 large and a small box of Howalons, take out please" Rei said and smile

"Right away" Waiter said bowed and leave our table

"Are you going to eat all of it?" Ruka ask

"No, my son loves this candy and he wants me to buy 10 large boxes of Howalons. His mother is also fond of this candy" Rei said

"Rei, Youichi said 10 box only why did you add another one" Subaru whisper

"It's for her and I know Youichi will never give her share, so I buying another extra" Rei whisper

"Subaru-nii, why are you here in Japan?" Imai ask

"I just want to see your fiancé that's all" Subaru said while looking at Ruka

"Ruka, Good luck with your brother-in-law" Natsume said smirk. After hearing it Ruka is now nervous when Subaru is around with them.

"Na-Natsume" Ruka said

After 30 minutes of laugh and conversation. Their order is finally arrive on our table. Yup, ten large and a small box of Howalons. They bid their farewell and leave the restaurant.

"Now back to business Hyuuga" Imai said

"Imai, I want you to help me to find Mikan" I said

"There's a price for everything but finding that Baka, I will make that thing exemption" Imai said

"As you said earlier, you saw her at the airport. We can look the surveillance camera to check if Mikan is really here in Japan"

"And we must investigate about the child you saw with her" Ruka said

"Hyuuga, if we find her you must say the truth about the apartment incident six years ago"

"I will Imai. I will" I said

"I just want to see her badly. Talk to her and take her back to me. I can withdraw my inheritance just to live with her" I said

**End of POV**

"So he is Natsume Hyuuga" Rei said

"Yes"

"I can give him another chance but it will be Mikan's decision to accept him again" Rei said smiling

"Is it because he calls you POLKA?"

"Yes and he really love Mikan. Do you want to become a cupid? Subaru" Rei said he look at me

"It's your decision; she is your sister after all"

"And he is your cousin" Rei said "If Persona is still alive maybe Natsume is dead by now"

"Persona Yukihira, your twin older brother died at age of 7. Protecting you and Mikan from the kidnapping assault"

"Yes at that time Mikan was 3 years old. That was one of the reasons why Mikan has been home schooled and never announce in public" Rei said

"And what are the other reasons?"

"BOYS" Rei said lied

Suddenly Rei's phone is ringing and he answered

"Rei Yukihira speaking" Rei said

_"Papa, mama is clutching her chest tightly and crying" sobbing between words_

"Nami, what happen to Mama?" Rei said panic

_"Uncle, do you know where's Mama's medicine is. She needs to drink it now"_

"Youichi, I have my spare at my office" Rei said

_"Papa, please hurry" crying Nami_

_"Lady Mikan, please drink your medicine" butler_

_"Uncle, Mama is stable now; she is resting at her room. Please come home"_

"I on my way with Subaru" Rei said

**Time skip arrive at Yukihira Mansion**

"Papa" crying Nami run to Rei and hug him.

"Please stop crying everything will be alright. Doctor Subaru is here now" Rei said while lift her.

"Uncle" Youichi said

"Youichi tell me what happen" Rei said

"Mama, Nami and I were playing a while ago. Suddenly Mama felt something on her chest and began to clutching it. So we decide to call you and ask for medicine" Youichi said

"Good Job Youichi" Rei said ruffling his hair

"Is mama will be alright Papa?" Nami said crying

"Yes, your mama is strong" Rei said Smiling

"Youichi your Howalons are in my trunk ask the maid to get it and remember share it with Nami. Just don't eat the small box" Rei said

Youichi nodded his head and Nami is still crying on my chest

I decide to visit Mikan on her room but she still asleep.

"How is Mikan?" Rei said

"She is stable now, good thing Youichi call us for her medicine" Subaru said

"Nami, do you want to see your Mama?" Rei said

Nami nodded her head and take a peek on her mother

Mikan slowly open her eyes and reach Nami face.

"Sorry Nami, Youichi to make you worried" Mikan said smiling

"Mama!" Nami hug her mother tight while Mikan rub her daughter's back. She kisses Youichi's cheek and hugs him tight.

"Subaru-nii, can I have Hotaru's number. I want to talk to her" Mikan said

"Sure she will be happy to see you" Subaru said

**Mikan POV**

I dial Hotaru's number and after three rings she pick up

_"Hotaru Imai speaking" _

"Hello Hotaru" I said

_"Mi-Mikan" _

"Yes, can we meet at Tangerine's Dine alone" I said

_"What time?"_

"Tomorrow at 1:00 pm" I said

_"Fine, I miss you Baka" _

"Me too, 'Mama its bed time now' Hai! Good night Hotaru" I said

_"G-Good night Baka"_

Hotaru is still calling me baka. I will **miss** her

**End of POV  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Gakuen Alice is not Mine

Please Review if you like my story i don't know if I continue this story and also if any suggestion or violate reaction please review i will appreciate it


	3. Meeting

**Chapter 3**

Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume were planning to search if Mikan Sakura set her foot in Japan. First is Narita Airport. Hotaru will blackmail all the personnel to get the footage were Mikan was spotted for interview. Ruka will get all the list of arrival and departure record in Narita Airport. Lastly, Natsume will check every hospital about Mikan Sakura pregnancy. Out of three plans only two were confirm, Mikan is here in Japan.

"Did you find where she lives? Ruka" Imai said

"No. not yet " Ruka said

"Weird?" Natsume said while tapping his laptop

Ruka and Hotaru look at Natsume

"What do you mean Weird?" Imai said while raising her eyebrow

"Once I try to type Polka's name on this hospital. They say it's confidential. Even I use your hacking software it won't bite" Natsume said

"What hospital is that?" Imai said

"Alice Hospital" Natsume said

"Hotaru, Alice Hospital is where your brother works right? Maybe we can ask him to get that record" Ruka said

"We can't Ruka, Yukihira owns the Alice Hospital since my brother is their family doctor" Imai said rubbing her temple

"Blackmail him" Natsume said smirks while looking at Imai

"Goo-" Imai was cut off by her phone. She flips her phone without looking who her caller is and she answered it.

**~Phone Conversation~**

"Hotaru Imai speaking"

_"Hello Hotaru" caller said_

"Mi-Mikan"

_"Yes, can we meet at Tangerine's Dine alone?" Mikan said_

"What time?"

_"Tomorrow at 1:00 pm" Mikan said_

"Fine, I miss you Baka"

_"Me too, 'Mama its bed time now' Hai! Good night Hotaru" Mikan said_

"G-Good night Baka"

**~End of Phone Conversation~**

**Natsume POV**

Did I hear Mikan? Mikan called her best friend. How does she know Imai's number? Only I, Ruka, her brother and some business partners know her number. I going to snatch her phone to speak with Mikan but Imai already hung up her phone. Damn it.

**End of POV**

"Oh! The black cat wants to snatch my phone" Imai said smiling

"Tch" Natsume said annoyed

"What did she say? Ruka said excited

"1,000,000 dollar on my account" Hotaru said dollar sign on both eyes

"Tch money-lover revives" Natsume said pissed

"But Hotaru" Ruka said

"No payment No service" Hotaru said

Ruka look at Natsume before leave a heavy sigh. He writes the amount on his check and gives it to Hotaru.

"Nice business with you" Hotaru said and continue "She wants me to meet her alone at Tangerine's Dine 1:00"

"You are right Hyuuga, someone calling her 'Mama'" while looking at Natsume "Either she is married or"

"My child" said Hyuuga

Hotaru Nodded

"Do you want to talk to her" Hotaru said

"Hn" Natsume said

"Tomorrow meet me at Tangerine's Dine 12:00 sharp and don't be late or else" Hotaru said

"Fine" Natsume said while standing and leave the couple alone

**Ruka POV**

"Is this okay Hotaru?" I said

"Yes and I want her as my bride's maid. No one except her" Hotaru said

I smile at Hotaru and give her a kiss on her cheek.

"I want 25,000 dollar on my account for the kiss" she said stoic face

"Hai! Hai!" I said smiling at Hotaru

**End of POV  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Time Skip 9:00a.m~<strong>

At Yukihira Main Mansion

The whole family except Yuka and Izumi (since they are on vacation) were having a breakfast on their garden and they still wearing their pajamas.

"Mikan I heard from Nami, you are going to meet Hotaru today at 1:00? Do you want me to escort you there?" Rei said while biting his bread

"No need Nii-san I can take care of myself and the company needs you since Mother and Father is on vacation" Mikan said

"Mama Can I come?" Nami said in puppy dog eyes

"No, you still have classes with Narumi-sensei" Mikan said while looking at Nami

"But Narumi-sensei said 'we will start next week since you just arrive here in Japan' and I want to see Uncle Subaru's sister" Nami said pout

"Mikan, no one will play with her here so let her go with you" Rei said

Mikan sigh

"Fine and How about you Youichi do you want to come along?" Mikan said looking at Youichi

Nami jump from her sit and hug Rei to thank him.

"No, Uncle ask me to accompany him" Youichi said

"But be careful, Okay" Mikan said while smiling and patted his head

"Hn" Youichi said

~Time Skip 12:00.10~

At Tangerine's Dine

Hotaru and Ruka were patiently waiting for Natsume to arrive but Hotaru already at her limit. She quickly grabs her trusted baka gun and aim to the person who just arrives at Tangerine's Dine and shot him.

*baka* Natsume notice Hotaru aiming the Baka Gun to him and luckily he dodged it.

"What th-" Natsume said

"You're 10 sec late, Hyuuga" Hotaru said

"Hotaru ple-" Ruka saw Hotaru glaring at him instead he reprimand Natsume "Uhm, Na-Natsu-Natsume you know should arrive earlier an-and you are 10 seconds late" Ruka said stuttered

"Whatever" Natsume said

Natsume sat with Ruka and Hotaru shows her latest gadget to the boys and explain on how they will use it. A Sakura brooch will serves them as their Microphone and two red orb wireless earphones. Hotaru will wear the brooch to allowed them hear the conversation between the two using the earphones. On the other hand, Natsume will a find the way to interrupt the conversation between Mikan and Hotaru. This way he can talk to Mikan freely.

"I hope this plan works" Ruka said worried

"It will definitely work" Hotaru said smiling and notice the amount of people increasing the shop. Hotaru checks her watch.

"Its 12:45 pm. It's time to hide your presence here. Mikan might arrive here and notice both of you" Hotaru said

"Hn, Lets go Ruka" Natsume said

Natsume and Ruka stood up and leaving Hotaru alone on her table. They found another table away from Hotaru. The truth is they are on another shop across the Tangerine's Dine.

**Time check: 1:10.30pm **

Natsume notice a white Audi A6 stops at Tangerine's Dine but he knows that Polka can't afford to buy it since her family names are not in the business industry. Ruka called Natsume many times and told him Mikan is arrived. Natsume look outside and shock him that the owner of Audi A6 were belong to Polka. He is about to call her but Ruka stop him and tell him the plan. Natsume stop his attempt to call her and he just watches Mikan get inside the Tangerine's Dine. The Audi A6 finally leaves Mikan alone. What Natsume caught his eye is 5 year old girl waving at the Audi A6 with the same dress and appearance of Mikan.

"Natsume is-" Ruka said but Natsume Cut him off.

"Yes, she the girl I saw in TV. Her name is" Natsume said

"Nami lets go inside" Mikan said smiling

Mikan wears Sakura printed tube dresses that reach her knees and three inches heels. She looks like a model while Nami is also wearing a same dress as her mother.

"Hai Mama" Nami said happily

**Hotaru POV**

Hotaru finally saw Mikan personally. For six years of disappearance, she never received a letter, call or even text from Mikan. Now, she is here in Japan in Flesh.

_**Memory**_

_I saw a 7 year old brunette crying on the Sakura tree. I walk to her and ask her "What happen?"_

_"I can't find my grandpa" brunette said sob in every word_

_"You know where you live?" I ask_

_She shook her head. I sigh_

_"Come on, let's go find your grandfather" I said and offer my hand to her_

_"Thank you" she said and she accept it_

_We search the entire town unfortunately we can't find him. Until someone shout, "Mikan" I look back and I saw an old man shouting the name Mikan. I poke her cheek and pointed to the old man. The brunette girl smiled and run to her grandpa. She hugged him and thanked me._

_"Yu- I mean Sakura Mikan" she said while smiling and something dripping on her nose._

_I pick my hacky and wipe her nose and said "Hotaru Imai"_

_"Thank you Hotaru" she said smiling and waving at me._

**Present**

"Hello Mikan" I said

"Long time no see, Hotaru" Mikan said smiling

I look down and I saw a girl with same appearance and dress of Mikan hiding between Mikan legs.

**End of POV**

Mikan notice Hotaru glaring at Nami

"Oh! This is Nami _Sakura _my daughter" Mikan said

"Yu- I mean _Sakura_ Nami. Nice Meeting you" Nami said smiling at Hotaru

"Same" Hotaru said

"Mama she is scary" Nami said crying

(Natsume and Ruka were trying not to laugh)

"You never change Hotaru" Mikan said while giggling and making Nami stop to cry

"Baka stop laughing or I shoot you" Hotaru said

"Fine, fine. Can I hug you?" Mikan said

"Come here Baka" Hotaru open her arms and Mikan run at her and hug her tight

"I miss you" they unison said and laugh

(The boys widen their eyes after they heard Hotaru's Laugh)

Mikan and Nami sit beside Hotaru and she ask Hotaru about her up-coming wedding

"How did you know?" Hotaru said

"You know Seasonal Fashion of Azumi Corp" Mikan said

"Yes, they ar-" Hotaru was cut off and realize "So that's why I liked my wedding gown"

"Hehe. Thank you I really know preference about your gown. Shuuichi-san ask me to design a gown for you" Mikan said smiling

"Thank you Baka" Hotaru said smiling

"Mikan, Now tell me the truth" Hotaru said back in her stoic face

"What Truth?" Mikan said Hotaru sigh

"Don't play innocent with me. I what to know the reason of your transferred school six years ago" Hotaru said. Mikan sigh before answering Hotaru's question.

"I call my _childhood friend_ to pay me a visit after I saw Hyuuga. I cried on him and say that I want to leave that place. He offered me to go with him." Mikan said

"Who is your childhood friend?" Hotaru ask

"Mou, Hotaru do you really wanted to know who he is" Mikan said pouted

('Of course, when I see him I will kill him' Natsume thought)

"Of course baka, maybe he is Nami's father" Hotaru said

(Natsume's heart is beating fast and waiting for Mikan to answer)

"Nami knows my real father but Papa is the best" Nami said

"Papa? Real father?" Hotaru ask and raised her elegant brow

"Papa is Mama's childhood friend" Nami said

"Nami always calling him 'Papa' even they are _not related_ by blood" Mikan said

(Natsume felt jealous and at the same time relieve that her childhood friend is not Nami's biological father)

"But I already told you mom, we will call him papa if he really deserve it" Nami said

"We? Him?" Hotaru said

"Nami and her twin brother" Mikan said

"And where is he now?" Hotaru ask

"Youichi-nii is with Papa today" Nami said smiling

"Then who is Nami and Youichi's Father Mikan?" Hotaru said

"I don't want to talk about it" Mikan whispered and enough to hear

"So is it Hyuuga" Hotaru said smiling

Mikan become stiff after she heard the name Hyuuga from Hotaru's mouth.

"No" Mikan lied

"You are not good at lying Mikan" Hotaru said smiling

(Ruka congratulate him for having a twin)

"Fine you are right; Hyuuga is their father. Even he begs me to see them I will not permit it. I can raise them without his help" Mikan said angrily

Nami notice her mother. She rapidly texted her brother and said 'come at Tangerine's Dine with Papa NOW'.

"Hotaru to tell you the truth, right now I don't want to see him even strand of his hair" Mikan said while recalling all memories that happen to her six years ago.

(Natsume felt happy that he have a twin to the woman he love and sad because what Mikan said)

**Youichi POV**

I received a text message from Nami she said "come at Tangerine's Dine with Papa NOW" I let Uncle read the message and after he read the message. He asks his people to get his car and leave for a minute. Uncle drives his Jaguar XJ and we arrived less than 10 minutes on the site.

"Youichi" Uncle said I look up and he continued "Call Shuuichi tell him, Mikan will not attend for today's meeting"

I nodded and inform Uncle Shuuichi of change of plan. After I call him, we already arrive at Tangerine's Dine and I notice a messy raven hair and red orb eyes like Nami (without contacts) looking inside the restaurant. I remember when we ask Mama what father looks like.

_**Flashback**_

_"Mama what father look like" a four year old Nami and Youichi ask_

_"Then I need a help from Nami" Mama said smiling_

_"Why?" I ask_

_"Because Nami have a same appearance with your father" Mama said_

_"Really?" Nami said sparkle eyes_

_"Yes" Mama said smiling_

_Mama changes the color of Nami's hair and turn to raven hair. She asks Nami to take off her contacts to reveal her red orbs._

_"Come here Nami" Mama said_

_Nami come out in Raven hair and red eyes. So this is father looks like. I look at Mama and notice tears starting to form from her eyes._

_"Sorry, I just remember something but Mama is okay" Mama said while wiping her tears_

_We hug Mama and said sorry about letting her remember their father._

_**End of flashback**_

I quickly text Nami 'Uncle and I just arrive. I saw a raven hair outside the restaurant. Be careful he is looking at our Mother'

We enter Tangerine's Dine and I started to find my Mother and Nami. We promised with each other that we cannot let Mama meet, touch or talk with our biological father.

**End of POV**

~Back to Mikan and Hotaru~

**Nami POV**

I received a text message from my brother and he said 'Uncle and I just arrive' I smiled but 'I saw a raven hair outside the restaurant. Be careful he is looking at our Mother' my smiled faded. I look outside, Youichi is right he is here looking at Mama with desire to talk to her. We cannot let that happen. When I saw a familiar figure I run to him and hug him.

**End of POV**

They not notice Nami walk away from the table and greet someone.

"Mikan let him explain everything' Hotaru said

"Li-" Mikan interrupt by the guy behind her.

"Mikan" She turns around and saw Rei carrying Nami on his chest.

"Rei, what are you doing here? And how is the meeting?" Mikan ask stand up and kiss Rei's cheek.

(Natsume Jealousy rising)

"Nami texted Youichi to come here and the meeting were already adjourned. So I come here to fetch you" Rei said

"Do you know each other?" Hotaru said

"Yes" both said

"Uhm Hotaru. This Rei Yukihira my childhood friend and Youichi, Nami's twin brother" Mikan said "Rei this is Hotaru my best friend"

Rei offer his hand to Hotaru and she accepts it.

"So you know this Baka" Hotaru said

"Of course, we grow up together, she just like my little sister. Nothing more" Rei said and he hug Hotaru and he whispered something that make Hotaru shock.

"Hotaru are you okay?" Mikan said worried

"Yes Baka" Hotaru said

"Mikan let's go. I know there's something you need to finish in your office" Rei said

"Hai, Goodbye Hotaru" Mikan said

"Baka wait, I want you to be my bride's maid. I can't find who will fit to be my bride's maid except you please accept my offer" Hotaru said while holding Mikan's hand

"I think about it. When is your wedding again" Mikan said

"Next week" Hotaru said

"Then Hotaru, See you next week bye" Mikan said smiling and kiss Hotaru's cheek

"Bye Baka take care" Hotaru said

Hotaru watch Mikan leave with Rei and she remember what he told her.

'If Natsume hurt her again, I can let his company bankrupt. Just be careful what you are planning about Mikan and Natsume relationship okay?'

"Who really is that guy to Mikan?" Hotaru whispered

**Natsume POV**

"Natsume, Mikan is about to leave" Ruka said worried

I immediately stand up and walk where Polka is but something or someone stops me.

"Natsume-kun I finally found you" strawberry-blonde girl said while hugging Natsume's arm between her breasts.

"Stop clingy at me bitch" I said

"Don't say that, after that bitch left your apartment you never call me or invite me to your apartment again" she said faking her cry.

"Koizumi, get away from me you already ruin my life" I shouted and push her away from me but she still reach my arm

"But Natsume, you said you love me" Luna said in fake cry

"I will never love you. Only one woman who captured my heart and it is not you" I shout

**End of POV**

Luna notices a brunette woman who holding two kids while waiting their car to arrive. She smile evilly and have a great idea to crash her heart again.

"Oh it's Sakura" Luna said looking at Mikan

'Please don't look. Shit' Natsume thought worried

Mikan find the voice that calling her and found it was Luna clingy at Natsume's arm.

"Hello Koizumi-san" Mikan said faking her smile

"Thank you for leaving Natsume to me. I have great news we are now engaged" Luna said and showing her hand with a ring on her ring finger.

"What ar-" Luna stop Natsume to talk by crashing her lips to his. Mikan is now crying inside. The kids' notice it and they are now planning to torture Koizumi and Hyuuga now. Rei get out from his car and notice Mikan's trembling.

"Koizumi-san and Hyuuga-san Congratulation on your engagement" Mikan said smiling and bowed to them.

Rei look at Hyuuga with angry eyes, he wants to kill him now. Mikan immediately sit on the back seat with Nami and Youichi. They are hugging their mother to ease her trembling.

"Hyuuga if something happen to Mikan I will never forgive you" Rei said and drive away from the place.

Once the car is away from them Natsume push Luna away from him and notice an evil smirk planted on Luna's face

"If you planning to hurt Mikan again. I will personally kill you" Natsume said and leave Luna "Mark my word Koizumi"

Ruka follow Natsume and trying to calm him down. Hotaru saw the incident between Koizumi and Mikan. She wants to get rid of Koizumi first before fixing the relationship of Mikan and Natsume.

**Time skip**

At Yukihira Mansion (Study Room)

The twins are already asleep while Mikan and Rei were still meeting about earlier agenda

"Mikan are you okay?" Rei ask worried

"Yes Nii-san. If you talking about Hyuuga and Koizumi. I already move on" Mikan said

"Really?" Rei said worried

"Yes 100%" Mikan said smiling and Rei sigh of relieve

"I want to inform you that we will have a party for Azumi Corp 70th Anniversary next month. The invitation, food and venue are already prepared" Rei said "About the Yukihira Corp, father already organized about his new establishment he will using one of our island to build the resort neared here in Japan"

Yukihira Corp is managed by the Yukihira brothers while Azumi Corp by Haruka Azumi, Rei and Mikan's late grandmother. Izumi and Yuka were secretly wed, only their family knows about this. They decided not to merge the company and stay as is it. Now Yukihira Corp is leading company in the world while the Azumi Corp maintains its second place. As tradition the female Azumi must live in commoner's life, away from media and home schooled. Unfortunately, Haruka died 3 years ago and Mikan inherent the Azumi Corp at the age of 20.

"Then I am going to ask Shuuichi-nii to make me a list of guest who invited. After Grandmother Memorial service; Koizumi, Shouda and Harada wants to buy our stocks to claim the ownership of Azumi Corp. Luckily Grandma put everything under my name. So I planning to show myself as the CEO of Azumi Corp" Mikan said smiling at Rei

Rei patted Mikan head and said "Then I will attend that event with Mother and father. Oh! You must find your gown for her wedding next week"

"I already finish making my gown" Mikan said smiling

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Gakuen Alice is not Mine

Oh! I forgot to thank everyone from my last two chapters:

**Chapter One Review:** Thank you for your advice and liking my story. I know, I still improve my English and I am still working on that. Once again thank you very much

**Chapter Two Review:** Thank you very much. I try not to kill Mikan on this fic.

Read and Review thank you ^-^

To be continue


End file.
